Orovoda
Orovoda is an island nation that lies on the Western continent and is the second Northest country of the NSC World. The territory is made of two islands: Île Fixe and Île Kazé, which are linked by the Quidam Bridge. Orovoda is neighbored by Fervorosia, Vedatistan and Scorpionia at the South and Noizeland at the East. The country's name is a combination between Oro (Gold in Spanish) and Voda (Water in many slavic languages), thus showing the great diversity of languages and ethnicities of its population. The name also describes the look of the Havi River, largest river of Orovoda, when the Sun shines through the water at sunset and dawn. Orovoda's flag shares similarities with the one from Québec, the French-speaking province of Canada. Its national emblem is the Fleur-de-Lys (which is also the emblem of Québec), shown in the middle of the flag. On the sides, two water drops symbolizing the great importance of water in Orovoda. It began in the Nation Song Contest during the 26th edition, after being freed from the waiting list on August 5th. Their first entry was Baila from Ima. The song did not make it to the final, only managing to obtain a 14th place with 60 points in semifinal. Facts *Full name: :Republic of Orovoda (English) :République d'Orovoda (French) :Ridulia du Orovodan (Orovodan) *Capital: Vedrai *President: Carola Häggkvist *Population: 2 129 000 *Official languages: French (43%), Orovodan (31%) *Other languages: Spanish (8%), Turkish (7%), Ukrainian (7%), Hungarian (3%), Swedish (1%) *Important cities: Irna, O Kalan, Mirko, Boléro, Errans, Vahlia, Sima-Noire *Regions: :Hiréyo (938 800) (Capital: Vedrai) :Kamandé (372 200) :Liama (255 600) :Gamelan (194 300) :Ramsani (157 800) :Latora-Volare (93 500) :Misha (60 700) :Ephra dan Carev (56 900) *Currency: Orovodan ravendhi (RVD) (Sign: OR) *National Day: June 3rd *Motto: La vida es un carnaval! (Life Is a Carnival!) *Broadcaster: Orovoda Art & Communication (OAC) *National arena: Zydeko Arena (14 300 seats) History The islands of Orovoda have a young history, due to their late discovery from being located in the North. In 1917, a navigator named Ervigi Höt, sent by the King of Scorpionia to search for new lands to the West of the country, got lost and crashed in the Fixe Island. Unable to go back to his country, he decided to stay on land and build the new country’s capital: Vedrai. Indigenous people were already living on the island, and participated in the construction of houses’ structures and architectures. Upon inventing new communication technologies, people from around the world got to know about the islands and their attractions. Ninety years later, more than two million people are now citizens of Orovoda. Population Orovoda is a small country with approximately 2 129 000 people. Most of them live in the region of Hiréyo, which hosts the capital, Vedrai. (Pop.: 710 000) The country's capital means You will see in Italian. Other smaller regions include Kamandé (known for its numerous dance and folkloric festivals) and Latora-Volare (which hosts the biggest cheese factory of Orovoda). Orovodan people are known for their open-mind and outspokenness, according to many tourists. Politics and Government Orovoda is a democratic nation ruled by the Orovodan Blue Party, with Ms. Carola Häggkvist at its head. The Party won the elections on June 3rd 2008 and allowed the nation to become a sovereign one. Orovoda was previously ruled by the Tiger Party, that wanted to keep the nation as a province and not as a sovereign state. The Orovodan Blue Party holds 86 seats, compared to only 14 for the Tiger Party. Orovoda is an economically challenging country, with many exportations and local products. The country is specialized in arts (more precisely music and cinema) and is well-known for hosting and producing the greatest number of artistic shows and festivals in the world. The country's only accepted religion is Erviginism, which is also the only religion in Scorpionia. Anyone seen not practicing the religion (consisting in having sex all the time, eating chocolate and being sexy) will be instantly punished to death by having a deadly device known as The Chiara being shoved up their ass. Climate Orovoda is surrounded by water, thus its temperature is a little colder than normal. Temperature varies between 18 and 25 Celcius in Summer and between -22 and -5 in Winter. Military The country doesn't have any military or armed forces. The only conflict known to Orovoda is the War with Scorpionia, which has been resolved without using any weapons. War with Scorpionia On September 23rd 2008, Scorpionia officially declared war to Orovoda. Here are the causes of this announcement: * Scorpionia accused Orovoda of stealing its pop-corn prior to the NSC 27 semifinal result show. * Orovoda is defending by saying that Scorpionia is egoist and did not want to give some pop-corn. * Scorpionia declared that Orovoda did not ask before and stole the pop-corn. * Orovoda says they don't need to ask before taking something as insignificant as pop-corn. On October 30th 2008, Orovoda and Scorpionia came up with an agreement after a pleasurable pillow fight, thus ending the war. Everybody is now happy again and can safely eat candies for Halloween that will not be contaminated with uranium radiations caused by the previous war. Orovoda in the Nation Song Contest Orovoda entered the Nation Song Contest during the 26th edition, beginning on August 5th. The nation's music style is very diversified: while the country clearly has a particular taste for ethnic-sounding songs and rock/metal music, some entries have elements that range from traditional pop to more bizarre and unique styles. Orovoda has proclaimed itself the Portugal of Nation Song Contest: great songs, lame results. For a quick view of all the entries from Orovoda, please look at the following recaps: * First 10 spinoffs (Added on January 11th) * 10 years of Orovoda (Added on March 15th) Nation Song Contest Editions * * = Rest jury qualifier Spinoff Editions Others * 'Portugal Nation Song Contest' The second-largest region of Orovoda, Kamandé, is participating in a different Nation Song Contest: the Portuguese version. 20 participants are competing in each finals. * 'Starmania Nation Song Contest' Another region of Orovoda, Latora-Volare, has participated in the Austrian version of the Nation Song Contest on the Starmania-Forum. The number of participants in each editions is about 15. Latora-Volare decided to withdraw from this contest after three editions. * 'MSN NSC New Generation' Orovoda periodically participates in MSN NSC (Nation Song Contest on a reduced scale and presented in a MSN group convo format). The country has so far won the 10th edition with [http://ca.youtube.com/watch?v=antK--Wl1f8 Réverbère] from Ariane Moffatt with a grand total of 48 points. Voting History Orovoda has given the most points to: Orovoda has received the most points from: Official Banners Here are the official banners used as signatures for every NSC entries on the ESCtoday forum. *(NSC 26) Ima - Baila *(NSC 27) High and Mighty Color - Run Run Run *(NSC 28) Verka Serduchka - Hop Hop *(NSC 29) Dana International - Love Boy *(NSC 30) Within Temptation - The Howling *(NSC 31) Lordi - Blood Red Sandman *(NSC 32) Cherry Filter - Orinalda *(NSC 33) Ruslana - Drum 'n' Dance *(NSC 34) Sistem (Ft. Stella Anita) - Never *(NSC 35) EMF - Unbelievable *(NSC 36) The Lonely Island - Jizz in My Pants *(NSC 37) Alena Visotskaya - Snegu rada *(NSC 38) Stephy Tang - Gleaming Glamours Pictures from Orovoda Image:Quidam_Bridge.jpg|Quidam Bridge Image:Image_-_Le_Chateau_du_Mystere.jpg|Le Château du Mystère (Mysterious Castle) Image:Image_-_Vallee_d'Icare.jpg|Vallée d'Icare (Icarius Valley) Image:Image_-_Les_Valsapenas.jpg|Les Valsapenas (The Valsapenas) Image:Image_-_Zydeko_Arena_(Out).jpg|Zydeko Arena (Outside) Image:Image_-_Zydeko_Arena_(In).jpg|Zydeko Arena (Inside) Category:Nations